


IS IT A SECOND DATE IF THE FIRST DATE NEVER ENDED?

by Emyrldlady



Series: Pasgetti 'Verse [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet my ex</p>
            </blockquote>





	IS IT A SECOND DATE IF THE FIRST DATE NEVER ENDED?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I seem to be making a 'verse out of this. I'll link them together once I have a name for it. Any suggestions?
> 
> Still not beta'd

 

Phil is a pretty deep sleeper. He grew up on a main road adjacent to a major highway, so it pretty surprising that he wakes so easily this morning. All it took was a barking dog in his face and a two year old jumping on the bed and kneeing him in the balls.

“FUCK!!!” Phil screamed, scaring Katie.

Clint jumped beside him on the bed instantly alert and snatching Katie up to his chest. “It’s ok baby, don’t cry.” He glared at Phil who was still bent over clutching a precious part of his anatomy while Lucky danced around the edges of the king size bed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to be woken up so abruptly.” Phil wheezed.

Clint turned to Katie, “Hey kiddo, didn’t we talk about not bouncing on the bed without permission?”

“Not to.” Katie mumbled, her big eyes filled with unshed tears.

“That’s right sweetie. Now Phil didn’t mean to yell, and he certainly didn’t mean to say a bad word,” Clint again glared at Phil, “but you startled him.”

Phil had gotten the pain under control and looked over to Katie, “Yes Katie, I’m sorry I scared you.” He smiled at the toddler who turned her face into her father’s shoulder away from Phil.

“Hey.” Clint cajoled his daughter. “Don’t be rude. Phil apologized to you and you need to do the same to him for waking him up and hurting him.”

“Sowwy.” Katie’s voice was barely a whisper.

Phil tried to smile again at Katie, "That's ok sweetheart, you didn't mean it. You just surprised me. We didn't know you were home yet..." Phil's face went blank as he and Clint stared at each other before their heads swiveled at a small cough from the open doorway.

There stood a statuesque blonde Phil could only assume was Clint's ex-wife and Katie's mother.

"Bobbi." Clint said.

"Hey guys." She replied, her fingers waggling hello and her voice barely repressing her laughter. "Guess we got here a little early huh?"

Phil only now realized he was sitting bare-chested in Clint's massive bed with the sheets around his hips still clutching his... bruised dignity.

Bobbi smirked as he couldn't hide his full body blush. "Guess you're 'pasgetti suit man' that Katie's been talking about."

Phil attempted for dignity while Clint now buried his face in Katie's hair, caught between laughter and mortification. "Nice to meet you."

"Ok Princess, you and Lucky said hello, now let's let Daddy and Phil get ready for the morning while you show me that new doll you kept talking about all night long." Bobbi  plucked Katie from her father's arms while whispering in Clint's ear, "He's cute when he blushes." causing Phil to blush an even darker shade. "C'mon Lucky, you too, out." Bobbi ushered her daughter and the dog from Clint's bedroom. "You've got about 15 minutes before she comes looking for you again." She called out while closing the bedroom door.

"Well," Clint turned to Phil, "we can work with 15 right? I mean that's why it's called a quickie."

Phil fell back on the bed and pulled the pillow out from under Clint and hid his face. "No. Not gonna happen. Besides, I think your daughter may have done permanent damage."

"Poor baby," Clint chuckled, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

 


End file.
